Night Terrors
| nextepisode= }} Night Terrors is the tenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-sixth overall. Premise The gang gets side tracked to a haunted library while going on a ski trip. Synopsis A family has booked an extended vacation at the Burlington Library. A robed figure resembling the Egyptian god Anubis transforms into a wolf-like creature and attacks them. Mystery Incorporated is traveling to a ski resort. However, an avalanche falls on the road directly in front of them, blocking the road and somehow damaging the Mystery Machine. Needing to repair it, Fred drives the van up a hill looking for a place to commence work on it. Finding the Burlington Library, which functions as a free hotel, the gang decides to spend the night there. Dan Fluunk, the manager, shows the gang around the library as he explains its history. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy find the kitchen and begin eating, only to be attacked by the cook, Don Fong, who shapeshifts into a red monster. Scooby and Shaggy escape, and the gang investigates the kitchen only to find no trace of the cook. Shaggy and Daphne then get ready for bed, and Fred and Scooby work on the Mystery Machine, while Velma goes to the Library to read. Velma is reading when she hears Dean Fenk talking on her phone about taking over the library. Then after that, Daphne gets out of the shower as she is attacked by what looks like a Gorgon. Fred and Scooby come inside after fixing the Mystery Machine and encounter the cranky cook who throws a chicken at them. They leave to check on Shaggy but find his room is locked. When they go to bed, we see Shaggy and Daphne inside the room kissing, but Daphne thinks she's kissing Fred. Scooby takes a look around trying to find Shaggy. He thinks he finds Shaggy in a bathroom but gets attacked by a figure wearing an Anubis mask. As he runs in fear, he suddenly wakes up to realize he's actually sleeping next to the fire in his room. Velma is in the Library and sees both a stuffed Orangutan attack her and a phantom train driving into the library. Velma runs and finds into Fred and Scooby, they go looking for Shaggy again and Fred busts into Shaggy's room to find Daphne sleeping cozily, snuggled up against Shaggy. After Fred and Scooby recover from the shock, Velma realizes the incidents were the result of inhaling fumes from Terrorwood, and that the monsters were just hallucinations. They set a trap and find that Dan Fluunk was behind the Anubis mask. Dan wanted to force the library to close because he's been in the library ever since he was born, hates it because it's constantly cold, and wasn't allowed to leave unless it closed, he planned to get it closed so he could finally move somewhere warm. Dean Fenk tells the gang she won't close the library and likes it as is and that she has fallen in love with Don Fong. As they talk to Dean Fenk, a book is thrown from an upstairs window and lands at their feet. This book is a tome on alchemy and was written by the man who created the Planispheric disk. Velma says it's a user manual for the disk. Cassidy takes pictures of the Darrows from their family archives in Velma's room and places it up on the wall saying out loud to herself that they were also mystery solvers, leaving it up to Velma to figure out. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Don Fong * Dean Natasha Fenk Villains: * Fiend * Dan Fluunk * Medusa * Mr. Peaches Other characters: * Tween girl * Tween girl's mom * Tween girl's dad * Benevolent Lodge of Mystery ** Oswald P. Burlington ** Abigail Gluck ** Scotty O'Rourke ** Marianne Blanchard * Alianza Misterio ** El Fuchi * Mystery Gang ** Tiny * Fraternitas Mysterium ** Friar Gabriello Serra ** Porto * Police officers * Bartimeo Magnus * Holy Roman Emperor King Charles V * Cassidy Williams * Hex Girls Locations * United States *** Burlington Library ** Crystal Cove *** Crystal Cove Library *** Dinkley home * The Amazon * Germany * Austria-Hungary * Ottoman Empire * Bulgaria * Serbia * Russia * France * Britain * Belgium * Romania * Far East * African continent Objects * Terror wood * Statue of Mr. Peaches * Pizza dough * Velma's magnifying glass * Bucket * Watermelon * Alarm clock * Handcuffs * Planispheric Disk * Planispheric Disk manual * Darrow Family Archives Vehicles * Victim family's car * Mystery Machine * Benevolent Lodge of Mystery's train * Police car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Velma has a poster of the Hex Girls on her bedroom wall; they appeared in the flesh in . * The Darrow family are revealed to be mystery solvers, who called themselves the "Mystery Fellowship" before their house sunk into the ground, which happened in . * The family in the beginning of the episode is the same family that were chased out of Gatorsburg in The Creeping Creatures. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America on November 3, 2012. * This is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated that doesn't give an identifiable name to the featured monster, the credits only refer to it as "Fiend". * The winter outfits the gang wears are the same ones their original incarnation wore back in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, That's Snow Ghost. * Scooby's hallucination in the bathroom is a clear reference to the shower scene from The Shining. * In this episode, the gang learns that every mystery-solving group that has a portrait in the library included four people and a talking pet mascot. ** People with Zorro-like clothing and a skunk. ** Monks and a donkey. ** Cowgirls and a bull. * This episode shows the first-ever (and only) kiss between Shaggy and Daphne (both were under the influence of hallucinogenic wood and thought the circumstances were different; Daphne would have reconciled with Fred had the circumstances been what she thought). * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10–11, 2013). Cultural references * In the beginning of the episode, the gang opens a trunk from Mr. E, finding a history of Crystal Cove and various objects. There is a photo of a piece from the Planispheric Disk. On the picture, the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 are written. This is a reference to the famous numbers from the ABC show, Lost. * The wood that produces toxic/hallucinogenic smoke is similar to the plant root in the Sherlock Holmes story, The Adventure of the Devil's Foot. * The bathroom Scooby investigates looks a great deal like those in The Shining, and the manager Dan Fluunk seems to be a reference to the Overlook Hotel's caretaker Dick Hallorann. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the scene where Daphne and Shaggy kiss near the fireplace, Daphne's bathrobe was purple instead of yellow. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * There is an odd timing problem with the contents of the Burlington Library being willed to Darrow University if the library should ever close. Mr. Burlington must have made that will in the 1880's, but Darrow University was built on top of the site of the old Darrow Mansion, which sunk into the ground "almost 75 years ago," according to Velma in . How could the library be willed to a university that didn't yet exist? Perhaps there was an earlier version of the university on a different site. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes